


Valkyria Flame Trauma Therapy

by BurstEdge



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie suggests that the Nameless girls give Imca therapy to get over her fear of the blue flame. However, it will require some... sensual methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valkyria Flame Trauma Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcdKoffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/gifts).



> Seriously, this series needs way more love than it has now.

"So... what are we doing?" Imca asked. For some reason, most of the Nameless girls were gathered around the Ace for some reason.

"Imca, we've been doing some talking and we might have found a way to help you get over your fear of Valkyria fire," Valerie explained. 

Imca blinked. "How?"

Amy blushed a little while shifting nervously. "Well... the thing is..."

"You need to have sex with Riela in her Valkyria form!" Annika shouted in enthusiasm. Imca blushed heavily while the girls face palmed themselves. She looked around in confusion. "What?"

"You idiot!" Leila chided while whipping her. "We were supposed to ease her into it!"

"Well, if we planned to tell her, why bother stall it?"

"Because," Amy started. "Imca can easily embarrased when it comes to certain things."

"T-That's not true," Imca muttered, turning away.

"Oh really?" Valerie asked, looking at her suspiciously while adjusting her glasses. "Do I need to remind everyone what happened at lunch where Giulio made us mushroom soup and you fainted at the mention of it?"

"I doubt anyone could forget that..." Clarissa muttered.

"That's not important right now!" Annika interrupted. "We need Imca to bang Riela so she doesn't have to be scared of her flame anymore!" She then started to pull Imca's clothing off, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"H-Hey! Let go!" she shouted, struggling to get her clothes back on, only to be handcuffed by Ada.

 "This is for your own good, so quit struggling," she demanded softly. Imca sighed in resignation and allowed herself to be stripped of her uniform.

"Hey, we can't forget Riela," Amy pointed out. In almost no time, Riela had her uniform removed from her body as well, only she was more comfortable than the flustered Darcsen in front of her. Now that they were both in their underwear, Riela and Imca took a glance at each other's bodies. Riela had large breasts, slender legs and skin that looked so smooth, light could reflect off of it. Imca, on the other hand, had smaller breasts, but her toned stomach and legs made up for her lack of feminine charm.

"So... now what?" Riela asked to no one in particular.

"Now, we have to get you two aroused," Valerie answered, rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples, drawing out a moan from the Valkyria. Imca blushed and shifted around, feeling a tightness in her boxer shorts. Amy and Annika notice her discomfort and walked to where she was sitting. Amy cupped Imca's face in her hands and kissed her on the lips, while Annika lowered herself to her groin area. There, she spotted a bulge in Imca's shorts.

"Um, I have a question," Annika said, her eyes still focused on the bulge.

"Yes, Imca has a dick," Valerie answered while sucking on Riela's neck.

"W-What?!"

"You mean, you didn't know?" Amy asked.

"A majority of Darcsen females are born with male genitalia," Leila explained. "Almost everybody knows that."

"I sure as hell didn't!"

"Well..." Fredrica pulled down Imca's boxers, allowing her 10-inch cock to spring up. "Now you do."

Amy covered her mouth in amazement. "It's so big." 

Annika reached out and grasped Imca's dick, feeling it throb. "Wow, it's really hard. Did you relieve yourself at least once, Imca?"

Imca turned away while blushing. "N-No."

"Oh, you poor thing," Fredrica cooed, lowering her head to Imca's cock until her lips touched the tip. She started to lick all over it, sending waves of pleasure down the Lancer's spine. Meanwhile, Valerie continued to tease Riela, whose face was as red as her eyes and three quarters of her hair.

"Valerie, please don't stop," she moaned.

"I don't intend to," Valerie replied, softly massaging her breasts. "Just remember that we're doing this for Imca."

"I know, but..."

"But?"

"I still want to feel good too."

"Then allow me to help you," Leila said, kneeling near Riela. She brought out her riding crop, but instead of her usual whipping motion, she used it to brush Riela's nipple, making it hard. Riela shuddered in delight from the new sensation.

"Are you feeling good, Riela?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling very- ah!"

Riela was unable to finish her sentence, due to an unbelievable rush of pleasure flooding her body. Valerie looked down to see Gisele sucking on her nipples while Margit was eating her out. She turned to Riela and smiled. "Looks like they want to help you feel good too."

Imca, on the other hand, was feeling amazing. Aside from Fredrica sucking her off, Amy and Annika sucked on her nipples while Ada and Clarissa took turns kissing her.

"I'm cumming!" Imca cried, releasing a large amount of cum in Fredrica's mouth, to which the spy swallowed with ease.

"I'm cumming!" Riela shouted, spraying her juices all over Margit's face. The noble was surprised at first, but enjoyed the taste of the Valkyria's fluids.

"Alright, now that we've skipped the foreplay, let's get on with the main event," Valerie announced. "Ada, bring Imca over here and make sure she doesn't run off."

The detective nodded. "Understood. Let's go, Imca." She got Imca to stand up and walk over to where Riela sat while firmly gripping her arm to prevent her from running. However, it appeared unnecessary seeing how Imca didn't even try to run. She sat down in front of Riela and the two looked at each other in the eyes.

"Riela, are you sure about this?" Imca asked. Riela smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"I am sure, Imca. I don't want you to be scared of the blue flame anymore."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

Imca heard a click and turned around to see Ada unlocking the handcuffs, freeing her hands. 

"I have absolute faith in you. Don't let me down," she said with a smile. Imca nodded and turned to face Riela once more.

"Alright then," Valerie said, putting her hands together. "For the final phase, I'll need you to penetrate Riela, Imca."

"Not a problem," Imca replied confidently. She grasped her dick and lined it up with Riela's pussy. Before she entered, she glanced at Riela, who had concern written all over her face. "Is this your first time time, Riela?" 

The Valkyria nodded while blushing. Imca kissed her and rubbed her face gently. "Don't worry. It's my first time as well."

Riela smiled, giving Imca the signal to go ahead. She slightly inserted herself in Riela until she felt wall. Looking at her with worry, Riela nodded and pushed through, causing her to wince in pain. Imca took action and quickly kissed her to take her mind off the pain. After a few minutes have passed, the pain subsided.

"Okay, Riela. Now you need to go into your Valkyria state and remain that way until Imca has ejaculated in you," Valerie said. 

"O-Okay," Riela replied nervously. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started to concentrate. Her body then began to glow and her hair levitated as well as turn completely white. All the girls stared in wonder at her transformation, but Imca gaped in horror, memories of her village being burned to the ground by the blue flame started to rush through her head as soon as she saw the glow. Imca was about to scream, but was quickly silenced by Riela kissing her on the lips. For some reason, their eyes didn't close. Imca stared deeply into Riela's red eyes. She foumd the sight... soothing. When they seperated once again, Imca held Riela by her hips and leaned closer into her.

"I'm ready," Imca whispered. She started to thrust slowly into her, evoking light groaning from Riela. Pleased with her progress, she started to thrust faster, causing the now-awakened Valkyria to moan louder.

"Imca, it feels so good!" Riela shrieked in pleasure. Imca smiled and laid down on her back so Riela can bounce up and down her dick. The scene caused the other Nameless girls to get aroused.

Amy and Annika started to make out, while Leila 'educaded' Gisele and Margit. Ada wasted no time in handcuffing herself and Clarissa together and smashed her lips against hers. That pretty much left Valerie and Fredrica alone with one another, but they didn't care. Both of them were out of their clothes and sucking each others' tongues.

"RIELA!"

"IMCA!"

Riela and Imca released at the same time, then collapsed. They used their discarded clothes to cover each other up. 

"Are you okay, Imca?" Riela asked wearily. 

Imca nodded. "Yes. I'm not afraid of you or that blue light. In fact, I love you."

"You mean it?"

Imca kissed her forehead. "I mean it."


End file.
